No Longer an Outsider
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Revised. For Shining Zephyr. He never thought he would rely on him, he was his enemy but now he is his only hope and the only one who understands. Danny and Vlad father son bonding oneshot


**Danny Phantom: No Longer an Outsider**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: Much like Vlad and the Packers, I wish to own Danny Phantom but because Nickelodeon owns him and they won't sell him to me.**

**Author's Notes: This is a challenge from my good friend Shining Zephyr. ****Happy Holidays Shining Zephyr and everyone on this site.**** You guys rule!**

**Danny**

The wind blew hard that night, it was Christmas Eve and my parents were fighting as always so I decided to take a break and go flying. It felt good to go up in the air and fly like an angel through the skies and see the world below.

It filled me peace and I soon felt my mid wonder but the calm didn't last as I was blasted out of the sky by an ecto-blast.

"Good evening, Daniel. Beautiful night is not," the cold voice of Vlad Plasmius said as he floated into view. He had a malevolent grin on his showing his fangs.

"Plasmius, haven't you heard of the Christmas Truce," I spat at the old man; surely even he wouldn't risk spending a millennium in Walker's jail.

He gave out a chuckle and smirked, "about that, it's amazing what you can get away when you have money," he told me as he grabbed me by the neck.

"You won't get away from me Fruit Loop," I said as I froze his hand, broke free, and blasted him out of the sky. "For the last time, Plasmius, go away and leave my family alone!" I shouted as I blasted him again.

"Temper, temper Daniel," he said as he blocked the attack and countered with his own, "I still don't know why you defend Jack like you do. You know he'll turn on you as soon as he finds out who you are," he told me with a smile, "but I my boy, will treat you as you're my own flesh and blood," he continued holding out his hand.

"I've told you this before, I will N-E-V-E-R join you Plasmius," I said as I blasted him one last time and flew away from him.

**Vlad**

"We shall see about that, Little Badger," I said as I watched Daniel flew away and headed back to my mansion.

When I got home, I phased inside my living room.

Every year, it is the same thing, the same green and gold tree with one present under it- from me. I had no family anymore, they didn't even want me. I was an 'accident' as my father would tell me as he beat me to a pulp with his belt.

Even in school, I was an outcast, Jack and Maddie were my only friends, and I ostracized Jack from my life because of the accident and he took Maddie with him. So, here I am alone with only my cat to keep me company but something told me that would change soon.

**Danny**

"Stupid Fruit Loop," I hissed as I flew through the skies to take out some of my anger. The one thing I liked about Christmas was the truce. It was nice to not have to fight ghosts (although I do I have admit the annual Ghost Zone Christmas Party is a hoot, who knew that Ember knew the Latin lyrics to 'O Come All Ye Faithful).

While I was thinking, I felt something hit me causing to me to fall out of the sky, "what was that," I shouted as I looked up and saw my answer- The Guys in White!

"Stay where you are Phantom!" one of the agents said as they aimed their weapons at me, "We got you this time," he continued not lowering his weapon.

"What makes you so sure this time, you government goof ups," I taunted them, they were idiots and despite their efforts they could never catch me. I sent an ecto-blast their way but they dodged it. "What gave you the idea to attack at Christmas," I asked me saracastically, but soon I would wish I would kept my mouth shut.

"I'd thought you never ask," another voice said from behind me as I turned around and saw the source.

"Freakshow, how did you get out of jail," I asked as I saw the deranged ringmaster smiling.

"Even the government celebrates Christmas and they had a bit of the holiday spirit," Freakshow tells me chuckling, "and I've decided to repay the favor by helping them," he said smiling.

"How? Clean their suits," I asked him, my voice dripping with venom. I was no mood to deal with him and was ready to blast him.

"No, with this," he said as he took out a small diamond, "This is the diamond of truth, it will reveal anything to anyone and allows me to alter memories. Once I use it on the people of Amity Park you will be reviled by everyone," he cackled as he threw diamond in air.

"Not if I can help it," I said as I blasted the gem but instead of vaporizing it gave off a strange light that bathed the town in an errie glow.

Before I could do anything about it I felt a stabbing pain and the last thing I heard was Freakshow laughing.

**Vlad**

"Not now Maddie," I said as I brushed the cat off me and flicked through the channels but all that was on it was _A Christmas Carol._

I looked outside at the cold winter night and sighed at my loneliness, how I wish I had someone to spend the holidays with, but hopefully with time it will change.

**Danny**

So…weak, the GIW tortured me for hours without mercy, I'm lucky to be alive right now.

The GIW left for awhile for the annual Christmas Party leaving me alone for awhile. "Why me?" I ask in frustration as I stare at the ceiling. My body is racked with pain and I can barely breathe but I can't give up.

I inhale calmly and think of a plan. I see the controls for the device nearby, I know the room is soundproof (so no one can hear the prisoners cry for help) and I was going to use that to my advantage. Slowly I breathe in and let out a ghostly wail destroying my bonds and I drop to the ground.

Mustering what strength I have left, I crawl out of the room careful not to make a noise and out into the cold winter.

I don't know how long I crawled in the snow, when you in pain there is no sense of time, but I knew I was in Amity Park.

I looked up and thought I saw Tucker's house, I crawled up to his door and knocked.

"Oh, it's _you,_" Tucker spat as he opened the door.

"Tucker, I ne…," I began to say but it was falling on deaf ears.

"Why don't you go away freak, before you kill someone with those powers," he said slamming in the door in my face.

"Thank you Freakshow," I said sarcastically as I got out my cell phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello," she asked from the other side.

"Sam this is Danny, I need your help," I tell her but I hear nothing, could something had happened to her. "Sam," I ask but still nothing.

"Look Ghost boy, just leave us alone. I don't want anything to so with you," she finally spat angrilly.

"Look Sam listen to me, we're friends and you're control...," I said before she cut me off.

"Me? Friends with you," she said like it was impossible, "Look, I hate your guts and how dare you make up some lie like that," she fumed as she hung up on me.

"That hurt, Sam," I said as I put my phone away. I couldn't believe that she would do something like that and it stung more than tears that froze on my cheeks.

I crawled home, hoping that they weren't controlled but I as arrived at the door I could here mom, dad and Jazz talking about capturing me. I didn't want to fight them and couldn't stand to see them reject me. So, I slowly crawled away.

I don't how long I'd been out, all i could remember is the look of hatred on the people's face and how some of them even would hit or kick me. Everyone hated me and I nowhere to go.

While I lay there in the snow, an idea crept into my head. I hadn't been affected by the diamond and that meant there might be one person unaffected but, "No, never. I said that I am not like him," I told myself shuddering at the thought, but I had no choice. I put my loathing aside and crawled to the one person who might take me in.

**Vlad**

"More ham Maddie," I said as I put some food in her dish and went back to my chair and listened to some Christmas music.

The melodies began to sedate me, when I thought I heard someone knocking at my door, "Who could that be?" I ask as I get up and walk to the door, thinking it was a Girl Scout or some charity worker bothering me but what I saw shocked me.

Standing at my door was a barely conscious Daniel. The boy was covered in snow ice turned red by the taint of blood. He was barely breathing, but his eyes were pleading to me to help him.

I glanced at the boy on the ground, my mind raced back to when it was me who was the runaway, trying to escape a vengeful father.

It was a cold December night, my father had given me a final beating before bed, but I was determined to have it be my last.

When he was sleeping, I snuck out of my room and ran away. I wondered for days weak, tired, and h until I was found near the Dairy King's castle.

He took me and cared for me until I was well enough to go home. I didn't want to go back, but he said "I know, but if you don't face your fears you won't grow up. Remember that the calf has to learn to walk if she wants to produce milk, don't you know," he said.

I took his advice and went back, my father was not impressed but did give me some money so I could survive and told me to go to law school, but I disobeyed and went to Germany to Ingolstadt to learn to become a doctor.

My mind was snapped back as I heard Daniel cry out, "V…lad Hel...p M…e!"

I carefully scooped the boy in my arms and took him inside. I laid him on the couch and treated his wounds. Once he was stable; I sat back down in my chair and read a book.

An hour later, I was startled by Daniel crying out, I raced over to him and calmed him down, "Take it easy Daniel," I tell him comforting him and wiping his face with a warm cloth.

He opens his eyes and looked to me, "Vlad…I…changed…my mind," he manages to get out weakly.

I was confused what he did mean, "About what, Little Badger," I ask him curiously.

"I want to be your son, everyone turned on me. My friends, my parents, everyone, please you're all I have left," he pleads holding onto my shirt desperately. Something had happened to him that made him change his mind, but that wasn't important.

"Of course, son, welcome home," I said smiling as I went to prepare him something to eat. A few minutes later I return with some ham and potatoes, "eat up, Daniel, you're going to need your strength," I tell him but he refuses.

"I'm not in mood for ham," he tells me pushing the plate away (whatever happened must have been really something if even the sight of ham makes him think of Jack. Could Jack have found out and abused the boy?).

I go back and bring in some goose, Christmas pudding and apple juice, "There you go," I say as I pour him some juice and sit down in the chair across from him. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened that made you change your mind?" I ask him sipping a glass of wine I had poured for myself earlier.

"Freakshow turned everyone against me, I have no one except you Vlad," he said with no trace of malice in his voice. Just by the tone I could tell that he was no lying and while I was more than happy to give in to wishes, there was one problem. People would suspect what Danny Fenton was doing living with the Mayor of Amity Park.

"You know it's going to be hard to keep you a secret, everyone knows who you are," I tell him, people will wonder what he's doing living with me.

"You could say that you adopted me, I won't be going out anytime soon and I'm no longer Danny Fenton, I am Danny Masters," he says with cynicism in his voice. "My family doesn't care for me anymore," he declares as a tear rolls down his face and sighs.

I frown at that remark and dry his eyes, "I care for you Daniel," I tell him with a faint smile hoping to cheer him up.

He frowns but soon a faint smile crosses his lips and finally whispers, "Thank you, father," before he finally succumbs to sleep.

"Anytime, now rest for tomorrow is a new day, my son," I tell him as I take a blanket and place it over him before leaving so he could get some rest. I was no longer Vlad the Fruit Loop; Vlad the outcast. Now I was Vlad Masters, father of my son Daniel and I promise that I will care for the boy as if he was my own.

**The End**


End file.
